The Family Way AU
by DevineM27
Summary: Teyla Emmagan has a plan. Two years of work as a paralegal at CCW Law offices and then she’ll be ready to open her own ballet school. But Teyla soon learns that life is never simple and that love can change even the best laid plans.
1. Chapter 1: A Personal Matter

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Alternate Universe

**Characters:** Pairing John & Teyla; Main Cast

**Rating/Warning:** R/Language & Sexual situations.

**Summary: **Teyla Emmagan has a plan; two years of work as a paralegal at CCW Law offices and then she'll be ready to open her own ballet school. But Teyla soon learns that life is never simple and that love can change even the best laid plans.

**A Personal Matter**

Teyla fumbled with the clock, before finally shutting off the alarm. She let out a long sigh, willing her body to move and then threw back the covers and rose from the bed. She made her way down the hall to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Placing her empty cup in the sink, she stepped out onto her private patio and began her yoga stretches.

Teyla gazed out at the desert landscape as her body flowed from one pose to another. She'd missed this; the quiet beauty of the desert, surrounded by mountainous terrain. She'd grown up in Phoenix, Arizona, but pursued a bachelor's in law at NYU. Teyla had just landed an internship at a prestigious law firm, when she realized she would prefer a career in dance. It hadn't been easy, but the support of her parents, her brother and skills as a paralegal to fall back on, she'd made due. And after ten years of cramped apartments, a string of unsteady gigs and the occasional hit Broadway show in the hustle and bustle of New York City, the wide open spaces of the desert seemed like heaven. She'd only been back for six months and knew that with time she'd once again take its beauty for granted as she did in her childhood. But for now, she reveled in its glory.

* * *

Teyla glanced at her watch as she entered the lobby of the law offices of Caldwell, Carter and Weir. She'd been working with the firm for five months now. It wasn't a permanent job, or at least that's what she told herself, just something to pay the bills until she opened up her own dance school. The job had actually come to her by chance. Her brother, Ronon, had run into and old Air Force buddy of their father's, Steven Caldwell. He'd inquired about the family, Ronon mentioned the she was coming back to Phoenix and before the day had ended, Teyla was faxing a copy of her resume to the firm.

Teyla stored her things in her desk and went to put her lunch in the refrigerator. As she made her way to the break room, Teyla noticed that the office seemed to be abuzz with excitement. She was closing the refrigerator door, when Kate Heightmeyer entered the room and made a beeline for the coffeemaker. Teyla smiled.

"Morning Katie."

"Good Morning."

"Do you know what's going on out there? Everyone seems to be in a tizzy."

Kate stirred in her sugar and cream and leaned against the counter.

"You haven't heard?"

"Obviously not."

Kate looked surprised.

"The firm is going to handle the divorce."

Teyla frowned.

"What divorce?"

Kate tapped her plastic spoon against the edge of her mug and tossed it into the trash.

"_The Divorce. _Of John and Chaya Sheppard."

Teyla's brows rose when she recognized the name.

"John Sheppard, the actor?"

Kate nodded.

"Elizabeth is handling the case, but hasn't picked her team yet. The rumor circulating is that he'll be here this afternoon."

Teyla smiled when the other woman sighed.

"Don't worry Katie, I'm sure he'll stop by your desk to ask for directions to the restroom or something."

Kate smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny. With my luck I won't see him at all."

She stumped her foot.

"Why can't I work directly for Elizabeth?!"

"Because you busted your butt to get your position under Sam."

Kate sighed.

"True, they're all excellent at what they do; Caldwell is an iron fist, Carter the brains and Weir the diplomat, but I do prefer Sam's style."

She glanced at her watch.

"Duty calls. Lunch at eleven?"

Teyla nodded.

"It's a date."

* * *

She'd been sitting at her desk for only a few minutes, when Elizabeth asked to see Teyla in her office. She knocked on the door, which stood open, and pocked her head inside. Elizabeth glanced up from her computer and waved her in.

"Please have a seat."

As Teyla did so, she turned to face her fully and crossed her hands on her desk.

"I'm sure you've already heard that I've landed the Sheppard divorce case."

Teyla nodded and she continued.

"I think you realize that this will be one of the largest cases that we've handled so far. And that it's very important that we put our best foot forward. I'll need assistants who can remain focused, professional and be very discreet. Even with there own co-workers."

Teyla agreed.

"I am looking for two assistants for my team, one that can work one on one with me and Mr. Sheppard, and one to assist strictly with the paper work. Now, Steven has mentioned to me that you've worked on Broadway and have experience working with celebrities."

Teyla nodded.

"Yes, that is true."

"Good because I want you on my team."

Teyla smiled.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth giggled.

"Don't thank me yet. I see a lot of long hours and late nights ahead of us. I also still need to pick a second assistant. Would you have any suggestions?"

"I've heard that Radek Zelenka is very good."

Elizabeth scribbled down his name.

"Okay, I'll consider him. Now, Sheppard will be here at two. So, meet me here in an hour and we'll go over everything in detail. You two will have a bit of catching up to do before he arrives."

* * *

Teyla was waiting in the lobby, when John Sheppard walked through the front door. She recognized him instantly; the infamous hair, the charming smile that melted hearts around the world and of course those beautifully expressive eyes. He was alone, which surprised her. She was used to celebrities that traveled with some sort of an entourage. Teyla intercepted him before he made it to the reception desk.

"Mr. Sheppard, I'm Teyla Emmagan, I'll be working with you and Elizabeth Weir on your case."

They shook hands.

"Mrs. Weir sends her apologies. She would have met you herself, but was delayed by an important call."

John smiled.

"That's fine. I'm a little early anyway."

Teyla smiled.

"Good, I this way please."

She led him to the elevators and up to the fourth floor conference room. Teyla had just offered John refreshment, which he declined, when Elizabeth walked in. Once they all settled around the table, they immediately got down to business.

* * *

"His Kind of Woman or Untamed Desires?"

Teyla turned to find John Sheppard peering over her shoulder. He watched as several emotions played across her face; recognition, surprise and embarrassment. Teyla blushed.

"Mr. Sheppard, hi. What are you doing here?"

"My hotel's not too far away so I swung by to kill some time. And it's John by the way."

She glanced around the store and noticed a few people staring.

"Is it safe for you to be out in public like this?"

He grinned.

"Don't worry. If things get out of hand, I know how to make a quick exit."

John glanced down at the books in her hand.

"Planning a little light reading?"

She bit her lip.

"Just something to kill the time."

He nodded as Teyla returned the books to the shelf.

"I thought you were supposed to be in New York this week."

"That was two weeks ago and we've finished filming ahead of schedule. I came back to look at some real estate."

She arched a brow.

"You're considering moving to Phoenix?"

He sighed.

"Yup. I've been here before for a couple of movies and really like the area. It's close to L.A., but not too close, giving me a bit more privacy. I think it has a lot of potential."

She grinned.

"You're talking to a native so you'll get no argument from me. I think this place is the best in the world."

John laughed.

"That's the general impression that I get from everyone around here."

Teyla glanced at her watch.

"Well, it's getting late. I'd better go."

He grinned.

"A hot date?"

She held up her cell phone.

"A call for a taxi, dinner from the food court and I should make it home in time for CSI."

He frowned.

"You're not driving?"

She hung her head in mock shame.

"No. I'm supposed to get a car. Actually, I should have one already, but after ten years of taxis and subways, I seem to be dragging my feet."

John shook his head.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

He cut her off before she could protest.

"I insist. I mean it."

Together they walked to the food court of the mall. Teyla went to order her dinner, while John chatted with fans and sighed autographs. She waited for him to finish and followed him out to his car. John held the door open for her and then slipped into the driver's seat. Teyla glanced around the interior of the Jaguar convertible and smiled.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, but it's a rental."

She gave directions and within fifteen minutes she was home. John slipped into a parking spot, while she dug for her keys, and came around to assist her.

"Thank you for the ride, I appreciate it."

He smiled.

"You're welcome, but I have one favor to ask."

Her brows rose in question.

"And that is?"

"Get a car, soon."

Teyla smiled.

"I'll try. Good night Mr. Sheppard."

He frowned.

"Good night John."

"G'night Teyla."

He waited until she made it safely into her apartment, before climbing into the car and driving away.

* * *

Teyla waited for the elevator and pulled out her cell phone to make a call.

"Let me guess? You're calling for a taxi?"

She grinned.

"Hello Mr. Sheppard."

John rolled his eyes.

"I've been periodically talking to you on the phone for what….. over three months now. And I've visited this place only god knows how many times. You'd think my name would be rolling off your tongue by now."

Teyla titled her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just a habit. I always refer to clients by their last names as a sign of respect."

He smiled.

"Well thank you, that's very nice, but it's past seven and you're off the clock. So, work with me now."

He pointed two finders at his mouth.

"J…J.Joh John. John."

Teyla shook her head in exasperation.

"Good night, Mr. Sheppard."

She smiled as the bell sounded and entered the elevator. John followed her inside and leaned against the back wall.

"Man, you're mean."

Teyla laughed.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yes you are. Look, I'll prove it. I'm going to ask you something very nice, very innocent and I bet you'll say no."

She glanced over her shoulder.

"Ask me what?"

John folded his arms.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Teyla faced forward and shook her head.

"I can't."

He sighed.

"Told ya, meanie."

"It's not that I wouldn't like too, it's just that I shouldn't. You're a client of Elizabeth's. How would it look if someone from the firm saw us together?"

They exited the elevator once it reached the ground floor. Teyla continued through the lobby and didn't stop until she exited the building.

"They would say: Aw, how nice of Teyla to spend a little time with that lonely gentleman. Such a shame, his wife leaving him like that. That poor, poor man."

She smirked at his sad face and puppy dog eyes.

"I believe it goes a little more like: Oh my god, I can't believe she did that. It's so unprofessional. You're fired."

John's brow knotted.

"Fired, is that what you're worried about? Look, I'll go upstairs and run the whole thing by Elizabeth. That way there's no confusion."

He turned to go back inside the building, but Teyla grabbed his arm.

"John no."

He faced her and grinned.

"So now it's John."

"Are you trying to get me canned?"

He frowned.

"Of course not, I'd just like your company for dinner and to see you home safely. That's it. I swear."

He watched her as she considered her options.

"You don't have other plans do you? A date or something?"

Teyla considered lying, but didn't bother.

"No, I was going to snuggle up on the sofa with some Chinese and watch old movies."

"Wasn't there a P.F. Chang's not too far from where you live?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"We could go there and I would take you home right after dinner. As simple as pie."

John smiled. He could see that she was beginning to waiver. Teyla eyed him suspiciously. She was tired from long days at work all week, but the thought of dinner at one of her favorite restaurants and not having to wait for a cab perked her up a bit. The only problem was that John was a client. A famous client. And the likelihood of running into a co-worker was……well it wasn't that great because most of them lived in Scottsdale and she didn't, but it was still possible. She glanced and John and bit her lip.

"If I do this…"

His smile grew.

"..you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Done."

She sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

Teyla sat back and relaxed in the passenger's seat. The soft music on the radio and the low hum of the Jaguar's engine as John merged onto the highway traffic, made her a bit drowsy. She studied his profile as he shifted gears and sent the car speeding down the freeway. He'd been right earlier. About her calling him by his last name, but then he was different from the average client. Caldwell, Carter, and Weir often represented wealthy or semi –famous clients and after the initial day of counsel they usually preferred to discuss there cases via phone or mail and often requested that the lawyers come to them. There were many times were Teyla never met the client until their day in court. On those type cases, it was easier not to cross the line between client and friend. John Sheppard was different. He was one of the most famous actors in the world, but he did everything in his power to protect his privacy. He didn't walk around with a group of people handling his affairs. And he didn't expect to be treated differently because of his occupation. He was handsome, kind, friendly, humble and made a point of being deeply involved in the proceedings of his divorce. Elizabeth sang his praises all day and Teyla could easily understand why, there was a lot to like about him. And seeing that, Teyla had made a point of keeping her distance.

* * *

They pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. John assisted Teyla from the car and escorted her through the doors. He was instantly recognized and quickly seated in a slightly more secluded area. After the waiter left with their orders, he turned to her and smiled.

"Better than take out?"

She returned his smile.

"Yes, I haven't been here in a while, so this is very nice. Thank you for inviting me."

"You don't have to thank me. I promise you, it was a purely selfish act."

Teyla laughed.

"Well in that case, never mind. Are you still looking at real estate in the area?"

"Yes, but I think I may need to find another realtor. One was recommended to me by a friend, but this guy keeps showing me all of these sprawling mansions and that's not what I'm looking for. I have one in California. It was what Chaya wanted and I've never really cared for it. I do want something big, but big enough for just me."

"Steven and Elizabeth just bought a new house a little over a year ago. It's beautiful and big. I could mention it to her, if you like. I'm sure she still has her realtor's information."

John agreed.

"I'd appreciate it."

"Then I will."

He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.

"You're a Phoenix native. Do you have any areas to recommend settling down in?"

She shook her head.

"I've been gone for a very long time and so much around here has changed. I'm not as familiar with the area as I used to be."

"You've mentioned that before, ten years in New York City. You worked at a law firm there as well?"

"No, I danced."

His brows rose in surprise.

"You're a dancer? No wonder you have such nice legs."

Teyla laughed to cover her blush.

"What!"

He shook his head.

"It's a guy thing. So, tell me about New York. What type of dance do you do? Why did you leave?"

She waited until after the waiter served their meals to begin.

"I had just received my bachelors and landed an internship with Hammond, Landry and O'Neill, but I decided to pursue a career in dance instead."

John looked surprised.

"You turned down an internship with HLO!?! I know people who would murder just to get in the front door. That had to be a hard decision."

Teyla grinned.

"At the time the decision wasn't so hard, but telling my family was another story. I was lucky. By chance, I went to an audition for the Nutcracker with a friend. She was nervous and said that having someone with her would help. It did. They hired us both, but at the time I wasn't seriously thinking of pursuing a career in dance. If it wasn't for my brother, I'd probably be at HLO right now. He encouraged me to take a chance. If it didn't work, I still had my degree and could always fall back on that."

John sat back in his chair.

"Wow, you've lived a charmed life; NYU Law, HLO, the Nutcracker and now Caldwell, Carter and Weir? That's amazing."

Teyla smirked.

"Look who's talking about charmed lives?"

John shrugged off her comment.

"You've succeeded at everything you you've ever tried, I haven't."

Her face fell.

"Gee, I don't know? Ten million dollars a movie, name in lights, being world famous, I don't think that qualifies as a failure. Besides, I wouldn't really call what I've done success. It's true that there were a lot of people worse off than I was, but I still wish I could have done more."

"Did you work steadily?"

"Most of the time."

"What did you do when you weren't dancing?"

"I worked as a paralegal."

"So, whether it was dance or law, you had a steady job?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

He eyed her.

"In my book, that's called success. So anyway, why did you quit ballet and return home?"

Teyla took a sip of wine before answering.

"After ten years of continually looking for gigs, I decided that I'd had enough. I think in the back of my mind, I always knew that I would return home and open my own ballet school. I've been saving for it a long time and in two years I'll have reached my goal. And then, that will be it."

She looked up to find John staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"I think you're amazing. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Teyla blushed, shook her head and changed the subject.

"So, tell me something about you. I read somewhere that you have a degree in literature, do you write any?"

John smiled knowingly, but didn't push the issue.

"Yes I write, but haven't shown any of my work. I also hope to one day direct and produce as well."

Teyla smiled, slightly relieved.

The evening grew late and they soon finished their meals. After leaving the restaurant, John drove Teyla home. He got out of the car and walked around the other side and opened the door. She thanked him as he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Thank you again for the ride home and for the wonderful dinner."

John grinned.

"My pleasure."

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

John glared at the three people who sat across the conference table; his soon to be ex-wife Chaya and her lawyers, Steve and Robert Wraith. They were out of their minds. There was no way in hell he was giving that slut twenty million dollars. He listened as Elizabeth reminded them that the prenuptial agreement, signed by both parties, stated that in the event the marriage was dissolved, Chaya Sar- Sheppard would receive a sum of five million dollars and sole ownership of the mansion in California. But they were demanding more, she was demanding more; the house and the twenty million. He'd had enough. It was time to lay all the cards on the table. John cut off Chaya's lawyer in the middle of his speech.

"Excuse me Bob, but I don't need to hear anymore. What I need is for Chaya to sign on the dotted line, so that I can get on with my life. Or….this can get very ugly."

Both lawyers glanced at Chaya and the turned back to John.

"What are you talking about?"

John gave a mirthless grin.

"A man by the name of Acastus Kolya."

He looked at Chaya.

"You do remember him don't you or were there so many others that you can't keep count?"

Elizabeth and Teyla shared a look behind John's back. He continued.

"I know about Kolya and I know about the baby that you got rid of. But in an effort to show some respect for this sham of a marriage, I held my peace. Now, you're more then welcome to what's set in the terms of the prenup, but if you want to go to court we can do that too. I'll just call Kolya, who also knows about the baby, though neither one of us are one hundred percent sure who's the father and we can all go to court. He's more than willing to testify and I have copies of the bill from the abortion clinic. I guess you were running low on cash that day, because you charged it to our joint account."

Chaya jumped up from her seat and began screaming. Her lawyers tried to get her under control, but it was no use.

"That's a lie! That's a lie! There was no affair and no abortion. You're making this up to make me look bad, you bastard!"

John grinned, but his eyes were hard, angry.

"That's wonderful. I'm a lying bastard and you're a cheating bitch. Ha! A match made in heaven."

Chaya lunged across the table, but her lawyers pulled her back. They escorted her from the room and Elizabeth followed them out. John rose from the table and went to the window. Teyla sighed. She was horrified by what she'd just learned and felt horrible for John. He was such a nice person and deserved so much more. She rose from the table and walked to his side.

"Mr. Sheppard."

He continued to stare off into space, lost deep in thought. She titled her head.

"John. John?"

He still didn't respond, so she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Can a get you anything? Water? A snack?"

Teyla bit her lip.

"A hitman?"

John laughed.

"Let me get back to you on the hitman, but other then that I'm fine. Thank you."

Teyla stood there for a moment, unsure if she should say anything, but her heart wouldn't let her be still. She gazed into his eyes, noting their sadness.

"I'm sorry."

He let out a long sigh.

"So am I. Thank you."

Elizabeth breezed back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, it appears that once they got Chaya to calm down, she agreed to the terms of the prenup. We should get the paperwork from them tomorrow and a few weeks from now, you'll be a free man."

John bowed his head and let out another sigh. Elizabeth came and sat on the edge of the table.

"Why didn't you tell me all of those things before? We probably could have cut the time in half with that information."

John curved his lips.

"She was my wife and there was a time when I really loved her and I think she loved me. Even though the marriage didn't work, that time to me is sacred. I didn't want a media circus, I just wanted out, but I refused to let her make a fool out of me anymore. And I think today, she realized that."

* * *

It was early evening when Teyla walked out of the supermarket. She had three grocery bags in one hand and four in the other.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

She looked up at John and smiled.

"Hello."

He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Where's your car?"

She shrugged.

"At the dealer…….waiting for me to come and find it."

He shook his head in exasperation.

"Give me those."

John reached for her bags, but she held on.

"I can walk, it's not far."

"You live two and a half blocks away and in this heat your food will go bad before you make it down the first one."

"Not if I hurry."

He smirked and took her bags.

"Come on."

"Weren't you on your way _in_ the store?"

"I can come back later."

"No, we can put my things in the trunk and you can go back now. Making a second trip to the store is a waste of gas."

He turned to stare at her.

"What do you care about the price of gas? You don't even have a car!"

Teyla watched as he placed her things in the trunk and shut it.

"That's beside the point. You go and get your things now, or I walk home."

John rolled his eyes.

"Fine, come on."

She followed him as he made his way back to the store. John headed straight for the travel size items in the personal care isle.

"Congratulations, by the way. It's been what…..twenty-four hours?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, something like that."

She titled her head.

"So, how does it feel to be a free man?"

"Depressing, relieving, exciting…"

He turned and looked at her.

"…..it feels pretty good."

John continued to another isle and stopped in front of a selection of condoms. He studied the different options. Teyla did as well.

"Oooohhh, try the Trojan Mint Tingle Condoms, I have a friend that _loves_ them. She says that you can really feel the….."

She looked up to find John staring at her with a weird expression on his face. Teyla cleared her throat and then grinned.

"Sorry."

He shook his head.

"Don't apologize. It's just that I don't think I've ever had a conversation like this before. I rarely take women condom shopping. Now, what were you saying about the Mint Tingle?"

Teyla blushed.

"My friend said…… well, she said they were…….nice."

"Do they come with spermicidal lubricant?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

John grabbed a pack and threw them in the basket and headed for the counter.

"What are you still doing in town? I'd thought you'd be in L.A. celebrating like there's no tomorrow. You deserve a little fun right now. By the way, what did you do to celebrate?"

"Nothing."

Teyla walked with him back out to the car and turned to look at him after he opened the car's passenger door.

"Nothing? You have to do something. What are you doing tonight?"

"Grabbing a little fast food and going back to the hotel."

She frowned.

"No dinner, no clubbing, no movie, no nothing?"

He smirked.

"Nothing."

Teyla slipped into the passenger's seat and he closed the door. When he climbed in the other side and turned the ignition she looked at him.

"You're welcome to come to my place for dinner."

John turned to her in surprise.

"I thought you were all up in arms about client - employee relations?"

She grinned.

"Well, your divorce has been finalized and you no longer require the services of Caldwell, Carter and Weir. So, technically you are a former client."

He stared at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

John followed Teyla into her condo and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. He looked around the spacious apartment as she unpacked the groceries.

"This is nice."

Teyla smiled.

"Thank you. Do you like lasagna?"

He nodded and glanced down the hall.

"Yes. How many bedrooms?"

She pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Three bedrooms, two bath. You're welcome to take a look, but if you see a mess please excuse it, I wasn't expecting company."

"Deal."

Teyla had put everything away and was starting dinner when he returned.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She smiled.

"You can set the table. By the way, would you like something to drink; water, juice, tea, soda, wine?"

"Beer?"

"Is Heineken okay?"

John grinned.

"Of course."

"One Heineken, coming up."

He'd set out the napkins, plates, glasses and silverware by the time Teyla handed him a mug of beer. John stared down at the chilled mug in surprise.

"Okay, what gives?"

Her brow knotted.

"I'm sorry."

"You're a nice person, beautiful, financially secure, successful, and a good cook by the smell of what's coming out of that kitchen. Not to mention you keep beer in the fridge and chilled mugs. Why aren't you married?"

Teyla laughed.

"I guess I've always been so focused on my career and family, that I put everything else second. And I have a very big and angry _little_ brother who likes to intimidate every guy that I date."

John leaned against the counter and she cut up vegetables for a salad.

"But you do want to get married?"

"Yes and have children."

"When?"

She shrugged.

"Soon I hope, but if the right man doesn't come along then there are other options. What about you? What are you going to do now?"

"I'm off to Europe next week to shoot a new movie, but after that I'm taking a break. Find a house, settle in and get myself ready for my next gig."

They talked of many things over the next few hours; television, movies, theater, Broadway, literature and music. Teyla served salad, garlic bread, lasagna, and mixed vegetables for dinner and strawberry cream cheese cake for dessert. Afterwards they cleaned off the dinning room table and kitchen area. John placed the dry towel and the handle of the refrigerator and glanced at his watch. He whistled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late."

She glanced up at the clock on the microwave which said eleven thirty and grinned.

"That's okay, I don't have work tomorrow, but you do have to catch a flight in the morning."

"I'll be fine, but I better go."

Teyla walked him to the door and they stood facing each other.

"It was nice meeting you John Sheppard. You're a nice guy. I wish you luck."

John grinned.

"Thank you for that and for tonight. And good luck with your ballet school. I hope you find that right guy, you deserve him."

Teyla smiled.

"Thank you."

"But I need you to promise me something and I won't take no for an answer."

She knotted her brow.

"And what is that?"

"That you'll go buy a car."

Teyla laughed.

"I'll try, I promise."

John huffed.

"You said that a couple of months ago."

John grinned and then his face grew serious.

"It was a pleasure to know you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

John leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. He was surprised by the strong jolt of desire that traveled down his spine and settled in his groin. He stepped back and looked at Teyla, who seemed just as surprised as he and captured her chin in his hand. He kissed her again, this time applying a bit more pressure and she responded in kind. John nibbled at the corner of her mouth until she opened for him. He slipped his tongue inside the warm silky contours of her mouth and moaned in pleasure. John slipped his arms around Teyla's waist and turned her so that her back pressed against the door. He deepened the kiss further; sending her tongue on a merry chase that entangled it with his own. John's hands lazily explored the contours of her body. They started at the swell of her hips and continued around to cup the roundness of her behind. From there they traveled up her sides and stopped to measure the ripeness of her breast before giving them a gentle squeeze. John ended the kiss and trailed his lips down the side of her neck. Teyla panted for breath, but titled her head giving him better access to her neck and shoulder. She could feel the press of his leg between her thighs and the material of her dress rising to her hips. She sighed.

"John."

He gazed at her and captured her lips in another kiss. John rested his head against hers and breathed deeply, trying to regain his self control. His lips brushed against her ear.

"Let me know now, before it's too late. Do you want this?"

Teyla dropped her head to his shoulder.

"I don't know."

John captured her earlobe between his lips and began to gently suck. She moaned as sparks of pleasure gathered in her stomach and dropped between her thighs.

"Yes."

John looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

Teyla cupped his face and pulled him into another kiss and then helped him out of his shirt. John kicked off his shoes and untied the knot behind her neck that held her sundress in place. When it fell to her waist, he eased the dress over he hips and pushed it to the floor. Her underwear soon followed. He paused for a moment as Teyla unzipped his pants and eased her hand inside. John dropped his head against hers and groaned. She pushed his pants and boxers down together and he kicked them aside. John kissed Teyla and sent his hands on a more thorough exploration of her body. He made a point of memorizing every line, every curve, every swell and every valley of her beautiful form. John could feel his desire building and ensured that Teyla's did as well. He stroked the center of her heat until she nearly burst into flame. John lifted Teyla, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrust deeply. He pinned her to the door and adjusted his grip on her hips, before pulling back to the hilt and thrusting deeply again. Teyla moaned as John rocked her against the door. Waves of desire filled her with each thrust and shivers of pleasure traveled down her spine from each stroke of his tongue. It was only a matter of minutes before she succumbed to the white flame that engulfed her and cried out in release. John's followed seconds later. Teyla was glad for his support when he stood her on her feet. She feared her wobbly legs wouldn't support her. John kissed her and smiled.

"Sorry about that. It's been a while, but don't worry I'll make it up to you."

Her brow knotted.

"Make it up to me?"

"Yeah."

He lifted her into his arms.

"We're not through just yet."

Teyla spent the next few hours in a haze of passion. There were moments when she couldn't tell where her body ended and John's began. He dominated, possessed and claimed; controlling her body at will and not just physically, but vocally as well. It wasn't until the wee hours of the mourning that he left her bed and slipped into the shower. Teyla put on her night gown as John dressed and then walked him to the door. He gazed at her for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Teyla, I-."

She held a finger to his lips.

"Don't. Tonight was ours and that's all. You have a lot to deal with right now. I have my own issues. Someday, I would like to see you again, but if that never happens…."

She shrugged.

"…that's okay."

She smiled.

"I'll have memories."

John kissed her. She was right that he shouldn't make promises to her that he wasn't sure he could keep, but he made a promise to himself. That this wouldn't be the last time that they saw each other. He glanced down at Teyla and caressed her face.

"Goodbye."

She smiled.

"Goodbye."

John kissed Teyla one last time and she watched as he walked down the sidewalk and slipped into his car. She waited until he drove off into the night before closing the door. Teyla rested her head against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: A Delicate Condition

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Alternate Universe

**Characters:** Pairing John & Teyla; Main Cast

**Rating/Warning:** R/Language & Sexual situations.

**Summary: **Life goes on for Teyla, but she finds herself needing the loving support of her family more and more everyday.

**A Delicate Condition**

Over the next few weeks, Teyla stayed very busy. She buried herself in case after case, but after a while the long work days and restless nights began to take their toll. Teyla often thought of John and their night together. She'd told him the truth when she said that she'd have her memories and she visited them often. In celebration of her one year anniversary with CCW and her up coming birthday, Teyla decided to take a week of vacation. It was the Friday before her leave of absence was to begin that she received a call from her brother.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She smiled as his deep voice crackled through the line.

"Not much. Business is good. I've just been contracted to build a series of office buildings throughout the city. That should keep me busy for the next year or so. Other than that we finally finished the apartment complex downtown, so I have a little free time on my hands."

"Ro, that's wonderful! Have you called Mom and Dad to tell them yet?"

He sighed.

"That's kinda why I'm calling. I just got off the phone with Dad and he let it slip that they're making a surprise visit next week."

Teyla sat up.

"What?!"

"Yeah, they're coming down for your birthday. He didn't say exactly when or for how long."

She groaned.

"Noooo."

Teyla dropped her head against the back of the sofa.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

She sighed.

"At least I've been warned."

She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks. What have you been up to?"

Ronon and Teyla continued their conversation for another thirty minutes before they ended the call. Teyla slumped down on the sofa and sighed. She should have known that with a family like hers there was no such thing as a vacation. She loved her parents, she did, but she just preferred them in small doses. They were welcome to visit any time and she couldn't wait to see them, but she knew, just like with every other visit, they would start to get on her nerves. It wasn't really her father, he was easy going and fun to talk to, but her mother's nagging.…. Teyla sighed. There was no helping it. They would be here in a few days and she needed to prepare.

* * *

Teyla spent Saturday morning cleaning her condo. Early Sunday morning she went grocery shopping and ran errands for the rest of the day. On Monday she rose to take a shower, but spent the rest of the day in bed. Mid-morning Tuesday, Ronald, Alia and Ronon Dex appeared on her doorstep. Teyla hugged her parents in greeting and frowned at her brother's knowing grin. 

"Mom, Dad, what a wonderful surprise! It's a good thing I just cleaned this weekend."

Ronon carried their bags into the guest room, while they settled on the sofa. Teyla went in the kitchen to get them something to drink. When she returned to the living room, she looked at the striking couple and smiled.

Ronald Dex and Alia Emmagan had met and fell in love many years ago. At the time Ronald was a captain in the Air Force and Alia a cashier at the Base Exchange. Her father had often said that he was immediately drawn to her mother's exotic beauty, a gift from her Native American heritage. And her mother said the she had become enthralled with Ronald's beautiful skin, unwavering strength and commanding presence, something that he'd inherited from his African ancestors. They'd only been dating for a couple of months when her father received orders for a one year tour to Korea. Shortly after he left, Alia discovered she was pregnant and when Ronald returned home it was to his fiancée and daughter, Teyla. They quickly married and a couple of years later Ronon arrived.

Ronon came from the back room and nudged Teyla.

"You got anything to eat?"

They sat around chatting over lunch and well into the afternoon. Later that evening, at her father's suggestion, they went out for dinner and a movie. Wednesday was spent visiting with friends in the old neighborhood. Ronon also took them by his construction company so that they could see the layout of his new headquarters. On Thursday morning Teyla took her mother shopping, while her father and brother had lunch with Steven Caldwell. That evening they went out to dinner to celebrate Teyla's birthday. On the ride home they rode in peaceful silence. That is, until Teyla's mother began. Alia sighed and patted Teyla's hand.

"Sweetheart, when are you going to give me a grandbaby to spoil? You know, you're not getting any younger."

Teyla stared out of the back window and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, don't you think I should meet a man first. I mean, I'm okay with artificial insemination, but having to look through descriptions of sperm donors and-."

"Teyla!"

She looked around innocently.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk to you about _sperm_."

Teyla shrugged.

"Well you need it to have a baby."

Her eyes met Ronon's in the rearview mirror and they shared a laugh. Her mother threw up her hands.

"You two are horrible. I'll be fifty five before you know it and have yet to hold a grandbaby in my arms. You two should be ashamed for making your mother suffer."

"Well, Ronon's been dating his latest flame for a couple of months now, maybe they'll give you a grandbaby."

Ronon glared at Teyla and then glanced back at his mom from the driver's seat.

"Sorry, but she's not the one."

On Friday they visited some of the newer communities popping up in the area and did some more shopping. Saturday was spent in downtown Phoenix and at the casino. Sunday afternoon, following brunch, Teyla rode with Ronon to take their parents to the airport. They helped them check in their luggage and walked with them as far as security would allow. They said their goodbyes outside of the 'passenger only' checkpoint. Ronon and Teyla smiled and waved as their parents made their way through the line. She sagged against him and sighed.

"Oh, thank god that that's over."

Ronon cocked his hip, giving her a jolt.

"You're not the one that Mom was nagging to marry a girlfriend of two only months."

Teyla glared at him.

"Would you _like _for them to stay with you next time?"

"They're watching."

They both smiled and waved again. This time waiting until their parents disappeared in the crowd. Teyla turned back to Ronon.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do you want Mom and Dad to stay with you?"

He glanced down at her.

"Do you want a ride home?"

Teyla tried to pinch his inner arm, but he quickly moved away. Ronon sighed dramatically.

"Come on."

He anchored an arm around her neck and pulled her down the corridor.

* * *

By Wednesday the following week Teyla was nearly dead on her feet. Her lack of a vacation was beginning to show. Kate looked across the lunch table at her friend and frowned. 

"Honey, you look like hell froze over. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

Teyla shook her head.

"I can't do that, not after just returning from vacation."

"Why not? It's what sick days are for and you're obviously not feeling to well."

Teyla sighed.

"I'm just tired, Katie."

"Tired my eye, you're exhausted and barely eating your food. You probably have one of those twenty four hour bugs. You should go to the doctor."

Teyla frowned.

"A doctor! Geez Katie, I'm not dying. I just need a vacation to recover from my vacation."

"Call it what you want, you shouldn't be at work."

"What I need, is to make it through to Friday. After that, I can spend the weekend in bed and arrive fresh on Monday morning."

Kate stared at her in exasperation and then shook her head.

"Whatever you say, champ."

* * *

Teyla made it through to Friday, but just barely so. It was the end of the day and she was in Elizabeth's office to discuss a new case. As they wrapped things up, Teyla stood to leave and was struck by a sudden wave of dizziness. When she recovered, Teyla was leaning against the desk and Elizabeth was beside her. She sighed as the world came back into focus. 

"Here, sit back down."

Elizabeth helped her back into the chair and knelt on the floor to pick up her pad of paper and pen. She placed them on the table and glanced at Teyla.

"Can I get you anything; water, orange juice?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Still feeling a little tired?"

Teyla nodded. Elizabeth frowned.

"Your vacation didn't help?"

Teyla smiled.

"My parents came to visit."

Elizabeht's brows rose.

"Ah. You know, now that you've mentioned it, Steven did say he had lunch with your father last week."

Teyla rose from the chair.

"I'm feeling better. I think it's time for me to head home."

Elizabeth walked with her to her desk.

"If you'd like, I can give you a ride home."

Teyla turned off her computer and gathered her sweater and purse.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine with a taxi."

They continued to the elevator.

"Teyla, I want you to rest this weekend and call me on Monday. If you need more time off just let me know."

Teyla nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride home?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine, but thanks again."

They said goodbye and Teyla made her way to the ground floor. When she arrived in the lobby, her taxi was already waiting out front. Teyla lightly dosed on the way home. Once there, she took a shower, ate a bowl of cereal and climbed into the bed. When she awoke next, it was Saturday evening.

* * *

Teyla sat on the examination table and waited for the doctor to return with her results. She was practicing the vision test when he entered the room. Dr. Carson Beckett pulled up a stool and sat beside Teyla. 

"Before we go over your results, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Now, don't panic love, everything is fine. I just need some additional information."

She nodded.

"How long would you say that you've been feeling tired?"

Teyla thought for a moment before she responded.

"A couple of months maybe."

"Okay and have you noticed any weight gain in that time?"

She shook her head.

"No."

Dr. Beckett made a few notes on her records.

"I have one last question. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"October the…."

Teyla thought for a moment and then frowned. She couldn't remember.

"What about September?"

She thought back to that month as well and came up blank. Dr. Beckett arched a brow.

"August?"

Teyla reached for her purse and pulled out her personal planner. She had to flip back four months before she found a red star indicating the start of her period. She began to panic.

"I've been under a lot of stress at work; paperwork, deadlines, court dates. It's been pretty hectic. Maybe I-."

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sure that all of those things have contributed to your fatigue, but the main cause is that you're pregnant. I'd say a little over three months."

He smiled.

"Congratulations."

Teyla's eyes grew wide.

"Three months pregnant?!"

He turned to a draw and pulled out some documents.

"Now, I have some pamphlets of information for you to read and I'm giving you a prescription for prenatal-vitamins. I also have the card for an obstetrician. Her name is Dr. Keller. You can stay with her if you like, or just make an appointment or two until you find a doctor that you prefer."

He glanced at Teyla's dazed expression and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry lass, everything will work out. You'll see."

* * *

When Teyla returned home that Monday afternoon, she immediately called Elizabeth and asked for the rest of the week off. After eating a light lunch, she ran herself a bubble bath and climbed in for a soak. Teyla ran her hand over her belly. Dr. Beckett had said that because of her small frame, she would soon begin to show. She smiled. A baby. John's baby. Teyla thought back over the four months of his divorce. She remembered trying to avoid him, trying to keep him at arms length, but it hadn't worked. Teyla understood why John had mass appeal as an actor, because it wasn't an act at all. There were other parts to John, darker, deeper, but they were all part of the package and she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Teyla wondered where he was now and how he was doing. She wondered if he already had another woman in his life. Either way it didn't matter, he would have to be notified. She owed him that much. What he did after that would fall on his shoulders. She would like for her child to know its father and she felt that he would want to be involved, but if for some reason he chose not to, it wasn't necessary. She wasn't expecting anything from John and didn't need his support. She would raise this child in a home filled will love, family and friends. Father or no father.

* * *

Ronon and Teyla flew to Miami to visit their parents over the Thanksgiving holiday. It was during the visit that Teyla informed them of her pregnancy. Her parents seemed to take it all in stride, but Ronon had become angry. Teyla stood in her mother's kitchen watching her brother through the sliding glass doors. He lay out on a hammock in the backyard staring at the sky. Alia came to stand beside Teyla and smiled. 

"You know, even when he was little, Ronon used to try to protect you from those he thought might cause you harm. I remember being called up to your school on numerous occasions because he had beaten up some boy, twice his size, for teasing you or saying something mean. He loves you Teyla and wants to see you happy, because he knows how much you deserve it."

She nudged her daughter with her shoulder.

"Go talk to your brother."

Teyla stepped outside and walked over to Ronon. She waited until he looked at her before she spoke.

"Help me."

Ronon put a foot down to keep the hammock from swaying, while Teyla leaned on one of his arms for support. They lay side by side staring at the cloudy blue sky.

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?"

"Yeah."

"Are you happy for me?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so angry?"

He glanced at her and sighed.

"You know I wish you the best, for you and for this baby."

"But…"

"But it rubs me raw to think that some asshole used you and left you to take care of his responsibilities!"

"Ronon, it's not like that at all. No one used me. I'm a big girl. I knew what I was doing and I'm happy to live with the consequences. Besides, he doesn't even know. You've judged the man before you've even met him. "

He looked at her.

"Who is he?"

She shook her head.

"I can't say, not yet."

She smiled at him.

"Just try to be happy for me, okay?"

"I am!"

"Then show it."

Teyla watched as his mouth curved and his nostrils flared. He looked as it he was sniffing horse manure. She smirked.

"The frown was prettier."

* * *

"You're pregnant!" 

Teyla glanced around the restaurant and shushed her friend.

"Keep your voice down."

Kate leaned across the table and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations."

Teyla smiled.

"Thank you."

Kate's brow knotted.

"Hhmm."

Teyla frowned.

"What?"

Kate shrugged.

"I just didn't realize these things were so common place."

"Pregnancy?"

"No, immaculate conception."

Teyla threw her napkin across the table and laughed.

"You're horrible."

"So, who's the father?"

"I can't say."

"Well Ms. Mysterious, do you think he'll want to be involved?"

Teyla shrugged.

"Well, if you need somebody to hold him down while you break his legs, you have my number."

Teyla grinned.

"Thank you, but Ronon has already volunteered."

Kate ginned.

"And how _is_ my husband to be? Has he broken up with the slut yet?"

Teyla laughed.

"You don't even know that woman. How can you call her a slut?"

"I don't have to. Any woman that he dates that isn't me is a slut."

They both laughed.

"Have you talked to Elizabeth yet?"

Teyla nodded.

"This morning. I really didn't have much of a choice. I'm already starting to show."

Kate looked at Teyla's stomach, ignoring the slight curve of her belly.

"Where? The guy who's serving us is more pregnant than you!"

Teyla covered her mouth as the waiter returned. He collected their empty dishes and glared at Kate before he turned and walked away. They burst into laughter when he was out of hearing range. Kate pulled a face.

"It's a good thing we ate already or I would have had turkey surprise."

Teyla groaned, feeling queasy at just the thought.

* * *

Ronon trailed behind Teyla as she walked down the isle looking at the different vehicles. It had been six weeks since she announced her pregnancy and she still wouldn't say who the father was. Ronon was determined to get it out of her and then he was going to bust that son of a bitch's ass. He was going to find him. Come hail or high water. Nothing was going to keep him from making that punk suffer. 

"Have you talked to him yet?"

Teyla turned and looked at him.

"Talked to whom?"

He nodded towards her stomach.

"The father."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Not again. He was going to drive her crazy.

"No, I haven't."

"But you are going to tell him though?"

"Of course."

"Have you tried?"

Teyla's temper erupted.

"Of course I've tried! I've called and left messages with some irritating little man, whom I seriously doubt is bothering to pass them on or else I would have heard from him by now!"

"Have you tried recently to see if he answers the phone?"

She frowned.

"No!"

Ronon arched a brow.

"Do you want me to?"

Teyla looked to the sky in frustration and sighed.

"Ronon, I know you want to help and I appreciate that, but this is something I'm going to have to do on my own. You've got enough on your plate right now as it is. Owning and operating a construction company takes a lot of work. So, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Ronon watched as she suddenly turned and walked away.

"Tey? Where are you going?"

Teyla kept walking, but yelled over her shoulder.

"I gotta go pee!"

* * *

Teyla was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch while Ronon lounged on the sofa watching a game. Teyla glanced across the room. 

"Do you want lettuce and tomato?"

He grunted in the affirmative. When to game came to a commercial Ronon went to the restroom. Teyla was humming softly to herself when the door bell rang. She wiped her hands on the dish towel and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she froze.

"John!"

He smiled at her until his eyes dropped to her stomach. Then his expression changed from one of surprise to one of confusion.

"You're pregnant?!"

Teyla backed away as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"I've been trying to get in contact with you for weeks, but couldn't get through."

John was beginning to get angry.

"When?"

"Throughout the holidays."

He stared down at her.

"Do you remember who you spoke to?"

She sighed.

"I don't know, some rude man. His name sounded like Metcalf, Michaels, Ma-."

"McKay?"

She shrugged.

"That could be it. I'm not sure. I just know he was very condescending."

John sighed.

"It was Rodney. He's my agent."

"He's an asshole."

John smirked.

"Yeah, that too."

In Teyla's surprise at seeing John, she'd completely forgotten about Ronon.

"So, this is the father?"

She gasped.

"Ronon."

He glared at John.

"I've been wanting a piece of you for weeks."

"Ronon!"

Teyla blocked his path, as he charged towards John. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him back.

"Ronon no!"

He ignored her, his gazed focused on his prey.

"Did you think you could abuse my sister and then abandon her?"

Teyla hit him in the chest.

"Stop it!"

She panted.

"You're not helping!"

He glanced down at her.

"Please, let me handle this. I'll call you later."

His gazed returned to John.

"Touch her-."

"Ronon! Go!"

He growled.

"This isn't over."

Ronon slowly relaxed and Teyla sighed in relief. She tried to turn, but found John standing right behind her; he looked ready and willing to fight. After Ronon left, Teyla slumped against the back of the sofa. She looked at John and grinned.

"Your _little_ brother, I presume."

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. He walked over to Teyla and laid a hand on her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Nearly six months."

He stared in amazement.

"A baby."

John rested his forehead against hers.

"My baby."

She nodded.

"There hasn't been anyone else in over a year."

John looked at her.

"I believe you, it's just…….this is a bit of a surprise."

Teyla laughed.

"Try finding out that you're three months pregnant, now that's a surprise."

He grinned.

"I most definitely wasn't expecting this."

She arched a brow.

"And just what _were_ you expecting?"

He captured her lips in a kiss.

"More of you."

Teyla looked at him.

"John, I don-."

He gently leaned into her.

"Don't worry, Teyla."

He gazed into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

John caressed the side of her cheek.

"I promise."

He gathered her in his arms and pulled her into another kiss. Teyla sighed as her body began to respond to his. John had been away for over five months, but he remembered; where to touch, how to tease and the things that drove her over the edge. It was as if he'd never left.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedded Bliss

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Alternate Universe

**Characters:** Pairing John & Teyla; Main Cast

**Rating/Warning:** R/Language & Sexual situations.

**Summary: **John's return brings about change for Teyla.

**Art/Manipulation:** Available at devinem27 dot livejournal dot com

**Wedded **_**Bliss**_

John watched over Teyla as she slept. He trailed his finger across her cheek and smiled. She would soon be the mother of his child, but even before then she would be his wife. Of course, she didn't know it yet. John knew he had his work cut out for him. Teyla was a woman who enjoyed her independence and wouldn't let it go easily. She was strong, focused and determined, but then so was he.

John would have never thought that divorcing Chaya would give him what he'd always wanted. But, surprisingly enough it had. Five years ago, when he'd met and married Chaya, they'd made plans to start a family. John agreed to slow down with his work; limiting him to two or less films a year. Chaya was to do the same with her modeling career. But somewhere down the line their wires had gotten crossed. As agreed, John's career slowed down, but Chaya's had taken off. It had begun with her making guest appearances on television shows, small walking rolls in films and then being offered the star roll in a movie written and produced by Acastus Kolya. After years of living on separate coasts due to busy work schedules, Chaya finally told John what he'd known for sometime. She'd called him from Mexico, where they were shooting her new film, to say that their marriage was over and she wanted out. In the weeks that followed John's suspicions about Chaya and Kolya were confirmed and the heart wrenching news of her terminated pregnancy was discovered. For a long time after that he struggled to endure the emotional rollercoaster on which was trapped. His life raced angrily along, occasionally dipping low in despair and often peaking with rage. At some point John became numb; not really living life, but just going through the motions. And then one day, he suddenly realized it was time to move one. John decided to take back control of his life and began the proceedings for his divorce.

When John first laid eyes on Teyla, he'd been stunned by the strength of his sexual attraction. After months of feeling nothing, the sudden rush of blood in his system had nearly knocked him off his feet. He'd felt held captive by her beautiful eyes, that sexy smile and those deliciously sculptured legs. At first John had reigned himself in; after all she was the paralegal working in his divorce case. But as time passed and they ran into each other more frequently, he began to care less about how things looked and more about getting the know the woman inside of Teyla. He'd told her once that he thought she was amazing and he'd meant it, though at the time he doubted she'd believed him. John _was_ amazed by the loveliness of Teyla's heart, mind and body and had felt honored when she'd chosen to share them with him. It was those thoughts and feelings that had haunted him while he worked overseas. During filming, his personal assistant tried to supply him with everything he could ask for, but John had still felt as if something was missing. It hadn't taken long for him to realize what it was, because in the back of his mind he'd always known it. John missed Teyla.

He'd always known that he would come back. John's attraction to Teyla was strong, even more so then before, but now things were different. There was a child involved, his child. And while John would have preferred to pursue a normal relationship with Teyla before making any serious plans, he no longer had that option. Instead, he decided to look at the bigger picture. John knew that he and Teyla shared a unique chemistry, one that could easily transcend from friendship to passion and then to love. And if given the right motivation they could make a relationship work. Well, John had found his motivation. It was something that he'd always wanted and something that he was determined to have; a family.

* * *

Teyla yawned and stretched. She looked up at John and smiled. 

"What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock behind him.

"Seven."

Teyla frowned.

"In the morning?"

He shook his head.

" No. Evening, but if you keep taking naps after every time we have sex, this could last well into next week."

Teyla smirked at him and sat up in the bed. John slipped an arm around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get dressed, I'm hungry and have a craving for Chinese."

He kissed the side of her neck.

"Would you like to go out or stay home?"

Teyla leaned into his side.

"Home."

It was John's turn to smirk.

"And you want me to go get it?"

She brushed a kiss against his collar bone.

"Yes."

John grinned.

"If you call in the order, I'll go pick it up."

Teyla smiled.

"Deal."

"But first, you have to take a shower with me."

She sighed dramatically.

"If I must."

John tickled Teyla mercilessly, before picking her up and carrying her into the restroom.

* * *

They'd just finished their meal and John watched as Teyla took a sip of apple juice. When she placed the glass down on the table, he spoke. 

"We need to talk."

Her brows rose.

"What about?"

"About the baby. About us."

Teyla felt her stomach drop. His tone of voice made her feel uneasy. Whatever was on his mind was serious. John sighed. He could tell that she was starting to worry, so he decided to get straight to the point.

"I want you to marry me."

Teyla stared in complete shock. Of all the things that she'd expected John to say, that hadn't been on the list; visitation, joint custody maybe, but not marriage. She sighed. In a perfect world, she and John would have met, fallen madly in love and gotten married before a child came into the picture, but Teyla didn't live in a perfect world. She cared deeply for John, but she didn't love him and she wouldn't let him do something now that he would later regret. It wouldn't be fair to either of them and it wouldn't be fair to the baby. Teyla rose from the table. She gathered their plates and silverware and then paused to give John a kiss.

"Thank you. I appreciate the gesture, but it's not necessary."

John rose from the table, gathered the glassware and napkins and followed her into the kitchen. When he entered the room, Teyla was washing the dishes in the sink. John placed the glasses on the counter beside her.

"I'm not asking you to marry me because I feel obligated. I have my own personal reasons."

She glanced at him.

"Like what?"

"I want full access to you and the baby."

Teyla rinsed the dishes and paced them on a rack to dry.

"You already have that."

"Yes, but for how long? One year, two? What happens five years down the road when you meet someone else and decide to get married? I won't have someone else playing father to my child and I won't accept only being able to see that child every other weekend or six months at a time."

Teyla poured the leftovers into a plastic container. She shook her head.

"I would never do that to you."

He watched as she placed the food in the refrigerator.

"You wouldn't mean to, but people grow apart and things change."

Teyla looked at John. She wanted to promise him that things would always be the same, but couldn't. What he said was true. People did change. Teyla turned away. She threw the take out containers in the trash and wiped down the counter. She turned to go into the dinning room and wipe off the table, but John grabbed her by the shoulders and backed her against the counter. He placed a hand on either side of her, blocking her exits.

"Look at me."

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I know there are no guarantees in life, but if two people who care about and respect each other make a serious commitment to work towards a common goal, anything is possible. You told me once that you wanted marriage and children and that if the right man didn't come along you would consider other options. Well, I might not be what you would call your ideal man, but I'm here and I'm willing to make a commitment. So, consider me option A."

Teyla tried to bow her head, but he cupped her face in his hands.

"I know you don't love me."

He smirked.

"Well, at least not yet, but what we have here is good, strong and very hard to find. We can make this work."

John saw the confusion in her eyes and the fear. He tried to think of things that would make the decision easier for her.

"My plans haven't changed, I'm still moving to Phoenix. We would need a bigger home, but you would still be close to family and friends. _And_ after the baby's born you could focus on opening your school. Marriage would be a good thing for the both of us. We can each have our careers and the family that we've always wanted."

Teyla closed her eyes and sighed. He made it sound so simple, but nothing ever was. She could see the picture the John was painting and she liked what she saw, but Teyla was afraid. In the past she'd always held her relationships second; to family, to her career, to everything, but this time she couldn't. John wasn't someone that she could push aside. He was the father of her child and would remain a permanent fixture in her life for the foreseeable future. But Teyla feared losing herself; of losing her drive, her focus. She'd seen it happen many times before. A talented dancer getting married, having children and letting herself go. That's why she'd always planned to get married after she opened her school, but now….. Teyla had always known that one day she would have to face her fears; she just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

John leaned into Teyla to get her attention.

"Answer two questions for me. What would be best for the baby, option A or option B?"

She frowned.

"What is option B?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Teyla thought of life as a single mother, raising a child and running a school. It would be hard, but she knew she could do it. _But_, for her child's sake, she knew that having both a mother and father present in the home would be best. She glanced up at John.

"Option A."

He grinned.

"And what about for you? Would you rather raise our child alone or would you rather have your husband by your side?"

Teyla sighed. They both already knew the answer.

"Option A."

John rested his forehead against hers.

"Then why are we having this discussion?"

She grinned.

"Because I haven't considered option C?"

John returned her grin, but slowly his face changed, hardened. Teyla looked into his eyes and saw remnants of an old pain that he still carried within.

"I've already lost one child. I refuse to lose another."

She caressed the side of his face.

"Don't worry John, you won't have to."

* * *

Two days later, at around five thirty in the afternoon, Teyla knocked on Ronon's door. She'd called him earlier to make sure that he would be there. Ronon opened the door and stepped aside to let Teyla in. She walked into the living room and looked around. It had been a while since she'd helped him move into his apartment. It was located on the top floor of his company's headquarters. Ronon owned the building and had done some extensive remodeling on the bottom floor as well as the top. 

"It looks good."

He nodded.

"Thanks. Are you going to sit down?"

Teyla grinned.

"No. I may need to make a quick exit."

He didn't smile and she sighed.

"John and I are getting married."

Ronon dropped his head.

"I knew it. I knew that son of a bitch would weasel his way back in."

He laughed bitterly.

"He didn't even have the balls to come over here and tell me himself."

"John wanted to come, b-."

Ronon growled.

"Oh, let me guess, he couldn't make it. Are you kidding me?!?"

"Ronon-."

"Teyla, are you really going to marry this clown? Do you even love him?"

Teyla frowned at him.

"I didn't come here to discuss this with you and I'm not going to. We're getting married in three days in a civil ceremony downtown. I wanted you to be there because I'd hoped that you would be able to put your feelings aside and be happy for me, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Ronon sighed, regretting his outburst. He blocked Teyla's path as she tried to leave.

"Move!"

"No."

She tried to push him aside.

"Move!"

"No!"

She hit him.

"Get out of my way!"

He folded his arms.

"Make me."

Teyla glared at him, but struggled not to grin.

"You're so silly."

Ronon smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I meant what I said, but I didn't say those things to hurt you. John and I have some issues that we need to work out, but if this is your choice….if you really want to marry this clown, I'll be there."

She pinched him. Teyla relaxed and hugged Ronon back. She smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was a very quick and simple ceremony. The bride was dressed in a lilac colored sundress and the groom a grey suit. Under Ronon's watchful eye, they both quietly pledged to spend their lives together. Immediately after the wedding, they went out to enjoy a celebratory lunch. When they finally returned home, Teyla was tired. The stress and worry of the last few days had begun to catch up with her. Deciding to take a nap, she said as much and rose from the sofa to leave. Teyla turned back around, only just remembering exactly who it was she was leaving alone in a room together. She looked at Ronon. 

"No fighting."

And then at John.

"And no starting fights either."

They both nodded in agreement. Teyla glared at them in warning, before going to the bedroom. She slipped on her night gown and climbed into to bed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

John glanced at Ronon.

"Do you have a spare key?"

Ronon nodded. John stood from the sofa.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

John looked at him over his shoulder.

"Some place where we won't be disturbed."

They made their way across the street to a small park. It was still early evening, but the playground was deserted. John and Ronon stood side by side on a hill watching the cars drive by.

"You don't deserve her."

John shrugged.

"That may be true, but Teyla has made her choice."

Ronon glared at him.

"If you hurt her, I swear to G-."

John sighed.

"Look Ronon, I know that you love your sister and that you want to protect her from harm. That's a good thing and I respect that, but there are things in her life that don't concern you. Like the details as to how she became pregnant, where I've been for the last five months or why she decided to marry me. Teyla knows the answers and has no problem with the situation and if she's happy, I'm happy. Everyone else, including you, can kiss my ass."

John saw the punch coming, but didn't do anything to block it. He wiped his hand across his mouth and looked down at the smeared blood. John glanced at Ronon and grinned.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

Teyla heard the doorbell, but didn't bother to get up. After its fifth ring, she rose from the bed and slipped on her robe. She called for John and Ronon, but no one answered. Teyla glanced out of the peephole and saw a police officer. She frowned and opened the door. The officer smiled. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am, but would you happen to know these gentlemen."

The officer gestured to Ronon and John, who were sitting on the curb. Teyla's eyes widened. They were both bloodied and battered. Their clothes were torn and their hair was full of dirt and leaves.

"Yes officer, the funny looking one is my husband and the tall goofy one is my bother. Do you know what happened to them?"

The officer shrugged.

"I was driving along and found these two in the park kicking the tar out of each other. At first glance, I thought the big fella was going to kill the other one, but he came out of nowhere with this crazy karate move and knocked the big one clean on his ass."

The man laughed.

"It was the damnedest thing I ever saw. Like something out of one of those movies. They were going back and forth and bac-."

He glanced at Teyla's expression and cleared his throat.

"Well anyway, I asked them what all that fighting was about and they started yapping about talks and understandings and I started getting a headache. The only thing that they could both discuss without arguing was you. Said they'd gone to the park so they wouldn't disturb your nap."

Teyla sighed.

"Are you going to arrest them?"

The officer shook his head.

"No ma'am, I told them to stop and they did, so I just gave them a verbal warning."

"Thank you, officer."

He tossed his hand.

"No problem, no problem at all. I'll leave them with you then."

He turned to leave, but remember something.

"Oh! And congratulations on the marriage and the baby."

Teyla smiled.

"Thank you very much."

He smiled.

"You're very welcome."

She leaned against the door and crossed her arms. Teyla watched as the officer briefly talked to Ronon and John. They rose from the curb as he climbed into his patrol car and drove away. She shook her head as they came up the walkway. She couldn't believe them; fighting in the streets like two bums over a shopping cart. What did she need a baby for with these two around; they were like very tall children? John and Ronon trooped inside and sat on the sofa, while Teyla went to gather supplies. She came back with a bowl of water, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, three towels and two ziplock bags filled with ice. She glared down at them and let out another long sigh.

"Who started it?"

They looked at each other and then back at her. Ronon pointed at John.

"He did. He was mouthing off and then told me to kiss his ass."

Ronon shrugged.

"He was asking for it."

Teyla turned to John, who pointed at Ronon.

"He hit me first."

She glared at her brother one last time and began cleaning John's cuts and scraps. He slipped his arm around her waist and studied her face as she saw to his bruises. John waited until she made eye contact and smiled.

"Thank you."

Ronon sighed.

"Stop it, before I get nauseous."

Teyla placed an icepack on John's cheek.

"You're welcome."

She moved on to Ronon.

"Have you called Mom and Dad and told them that you're married?"

"No, I wanted to wait until the deed was done so that Mom couldn't nag me about details. And by the way, you owe me big time."

He frowned.

"How so?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"A baby _and_ a wedding… You should be off the hook for at least six months."

Ronon smirked.

"Yeah, but look at what you married."

Teyla firmly pressed the ice pack to his lip and Ronon gave a muffed roar.

"Get out, I'll deal with you tomorrow."

John laughed as Ronon rose from the sofa, flipped him off and headed for the door.

"G'night Chewie."

He continued laughing even after the door slammed shut, but stopped when a wet towel smacked the back on his neck.

"Ow!"

Teyla merely smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

John entered the office door, ignoring the slight commotion that his presence caused. He walked to the counter and smiled at the receptionist. 

"Hi, I'm here for a four o'clock appointment with Dr. Keller."

The young lady stared at him for nearly a full minute before speaking.

"Under what name Mr. Sheppard?"

"Emmagan."

She checked her scheduler.

"Yes sir, I see it right here, but this is an obstetrician's office."

John smirked.

"My wife just went to the ladies room. She'll be back in a moment."

She blushed a bright shade of red.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. If you could just sign in please? I'll call you when the doctor is ready."

"Thank you."

John filled out the sign-in form and took a seat in the waiting area. As soon as he did a woman leaned over from three seats down.

"Excuse me, but are you John Sheppard?"

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

She sucked in a deep breath and placed her hand on her chest.

"Oh My Goodness! My husband and I just love your movies."

He smiled.

"Thank you."

"W..would you mind signing an autograph for me? My husband would just die. I'm always asking him to come with me on my appointments and he's always got an excuse. After three kids he doesn't see the point, but if I tell him I saw you here he might start visiting this place everyday."

John grinned as she laughed at her own joke.

"Would you happen to have a pen?"

By the time Teyla entered the office, John had a small line going, including the receptionist. Dr. Keller came out of her office when no one responded to her calls to see what was going on. She saw Teyla and smiled.

"What's the big fuss?"

Teyla returned her smile.

"I hope this isn't a problem, but I brought my husband with me; John Sheppard."

Keller's eyes widened.

"The actor?"

Teyla nodded.

"No, it's not a problem. I'll just have to teach my receptionist a little self control. If you can drag him away, I'm ready to see you now."

Teyla went to John's side and placed a hand on his arm. He glanced back at her.

"The doctor's ready for us."

He nodded and turned back to finish the autograph in his hand. After giving it to the little boy he excused himself, promising to do more when he came back and followed her inside.

* * *

Teyla squeezed John's hand while he stared at the monitor. Together they listened to the steady rhythm of the baby's heart beat. He looked at her and smiled. John couldn't believe it; that the tiny image on the screen was their child. He'd wanted for so long to start a family, but after Chaya he'd feared that he would never find the right person to start one with. And as fate would have it, they'd found each other by accident. John was in awe of Teyla and the precious life that she carried. He didn't have to words to express the joy that he felt from having them in his life. It was a miracle. A blessing. It was what he'd dreamed of for so many years and had finally found; his family. 


	4. Chapter 4: And Then Came Baby

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Alternate Universe

**Characters:** Pairing John & Teyla; Main Cast

**Rating/Warning:** R/Language & Sexual situations.

**Summary: **Teyla and John settle into married life and watch as their family grows in the most interesting ways.

**And Then Came Baby….**

The next few weeks were busy ones for Teyla. When news of John's marriage to a mystery woman broke, she decided that it would be best that she leave CCW. Teyla had a meeting with Steven and Elizabeth and explained her situation. She offered them her two weeks notice and thanked them for the opportunity of working with the firm. Teyla also asked that they keep the details of her marriage quiet, to which they readily agreed. She knew that eventually her identity would be discovered, but wanted to hold on to her privacy for as long as possible. Another dilemma that Teyla faced was when to tell the rest of her family and friends not only that she was married, but to whom she was married to. She didn't want them to find out by reading it in the paper, but she knew that once that cat was out of the bag there was no getting it in again. Luckily, the problem took care of itself.

Just before leaving work on Friday, Kate stopped Teyla by the elevators.

"Hey."

Teyla glanced up from digging in her purse and pulled out a set of keys.

"Hey, what's up?"

Kate eyed the Volvo insignia dangling from the ring.

"Are those car keys?"

Teyla smirked.

"Yes."

Kate whistled.

"I've got to meet this mystery husband of yours. This man is a miracle worker."

Teyla tooted her lips.

"Did you want something?"

Kate grinned and then grimaced.

"Well, my stupid neighbor did something to the sprinkler system in our complex and tomorrow maintenance is scheduled to do some work on my apartment. They slid the notice under my door just yesterday. So, would it be possible for the baby shower to be at your place? I know its short notice and I'm really sorry, but I don't think anyone else can do it. And just think, you won't have to carry all those presents home because you'll already be there."

Teyla silently sighed.

"Of course you can Katie. You know how much I appreciate you doing this for me. I'm glad to help."

Kate grinned.

"Good. I'll call everyone tonight and let them know about the location change. The shower is scheduled for three, so I'll swing by at one with all the goodies and we can get your place set up. See you then."

"Bye."

Teyla watched as her friend hurried back to her desk and shook her head. Katie always said that she'd felt horrible about not being able to see John while he was here for his divorce. Well, it looked as if her dreams was about to come true.

* * *

The baby shower was in full swing. The guests snacked on food, listened to music and played silly games of guessing, drawing and trivia and generally poked fun at the mother to be. At around six o'clock Teyla sat down and began opening her presents. She and the others were laughing over Kate's gift of a pack and play playpen, jungle gym and carousel and one hundred dollar gift card to Victoria's Secret, when the front door opened. The room went silent. Kate spewed soda everywhere and erupted into a fit of coughing. Elizabeth patted her on the back until she could properly breathe. John and Ronon stood just inside the doorway. John took off his sunglasses and looked at Kate. 

"Are you okay?"

She simply stared. Teyla rose from her seat and walked over to the door. John slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She turned to her guests.

"Most of you already know my brother Ronon, but I would like to introduce you to my husband John."

John glanced around the room and smiled.

"Hello ladies."

Someone let out a loud squeal and suddenly everyone started talking.

* * *

"I am going to kill you!" 

Teyla giggled as Kate filled her glass with water.

"My goodness, they shouldn't both be allowed to enter a room like that! First John and then Ronon, I was waiting the Chippendales to come in next!"

Teyla laughed.

"Katie!"

"Well, would you look at me?"

Kate held up an unsteady hand.

"I feel like I've been struck by lightning twice in the same spot."

Teyla continued to laugh as Kate took a sip of water. When John and Ronon entered the kitchen she started choking again. They both went to Kate and tried to assist, but it only seemed to make things worse. After a few seconds, a red faced Kate finally took a deep breath. Teyla smiled at John and Ronon.

"You two will have to excuse Katie, she can't drink and breathe at the same time with two good looking men in the room. One of you may have to leave."

Kate glared at Teyla from across the room.

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Two days later, Teyla answered the front door and found a young man on her stoop. 

"My I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Marc Lorne. I'm John Sheppard's personal assistant, he's expecting me."

She smiled.

"Yes, I'm Teyla. John told me about you. Please, come in."

Lorne smiled.

"Thank you."

She led him into the living room and offered him a seat when the doorbell rang again. Teyla frowned.

"Excuse me."

She opened the door to find another man standing there.

"May I help you?"

"I need to see John Sheppard."

Teyla arched a brow.

"And you are?"

He sighed.

"Rodney McKay."  
She frowned.

"Rodney Macky?"

"McKay, Rodney McKay! I'm John's agent."

Teyla remembered the name. She remembered it well.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. There's no John Sheppard here."

Rodney frowned.

"I just saw you let Marc in! I know he's here and if he is it's because John's here! Now, I want to see John!"

Teyla slammed the door in his face and locked it. She turned to Marc and smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?"

He grinned.

"Sure."

The doorbell rang; again and again and again. John came from the back room.

"What the hell is going on?!"

When Teyla didn't respond, Marc did.

"That's Rodney. Teyla told him you weren't here and…closed the door."

John sighed. He didn't feel like talking to Rodney. He was still angry at him for not putting Teyla's calls through. Rodney knew better. Anyone with access to John's cell phone had the number because he'd given it them. Rodney was a good agent, rudeness and condescending attitude aside, but there were times when he became a little too overzealous in his duties. John opened the door and stepped outside.

"Finally! I've been trying to get in contact with you for two week! Where the hell have you been?"

"I left you a message telling you where I was and how to contact me. What are you doing here?"

Rodney frowned.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? You're here. And that little…..who was she anyway?"

"My wife. She's not very fond of you at the moment. You know, since you snubbed her on the phone."

Rodney's brows rose.

"That's her. She didn't say she was pregnant."

"Because it's none of your damned business."

Rodney frowned.

"Can we go inside now?"

John folded his arms.

"Are you ready to apologize?"

"Apologize, for what?!? It's not like I hung up on her or something and I took her messages. I just threw them away."

"Rodney-."

"You'd think I cursed her out or something."

"_Rodney._"

"I mean, I was just doing my part to make sure you weren't disturbed while trying to work. What's the harm in that?"

John walked inside and slammed the door behind him. Three seconds later Lorne's cell phone rang. He held it up to John, who shook his head.

"Tell him to come back tomorrow and to be prepared to apologize or to go back to California."

Lorne spoke briefly with Rodney and hung up the phone.

"He says he'll be back."

* * *

Rodney eventually apologized and was allowed inside, but Teyla still didn't forgive him. He stayed in Phoenix for a couple of days before returning to L.A. Later that week John and Teyla purchased a house. It was a ten thousand square foot estate comprised of a five bedroom, six and a half bath main residence and a one bedroom, one bath guest house. The property offered a mountain view and sat on four acres of land, but was walled and gated to ensure privacy. Teyla had fallen in love with the Santa Barbara/Tuscan styled home on sight. It was exactly what she and John had agreed upon. It was big, but not ridiculously so and elegantly designed. What Teyla really loved was the circular drive, resort style grounds, the pool, ramada and water fixtures. What John loved was the six car garage, the wine cellar, the game room, the media room and the par three golf hole with a waterfall, lake and sand trap. The home was available for immediate move in, so they hired a designer to help with picking out furniture and having a couple of the rooms painted. Within six weeks, they were settled into their new home.

* * *

John and Teyla lounged on the sofa in the media center watching television. He rubbed his hands in a slow circular motion, massaging her lower back. Teyla rested her head against John shoulder and sighed. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come to L.A. with me? It'll just be a week and then we could come right back."

She shook her head no.

"You'll be busy with meetings and I don't want to be a distraction."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you home alone."

Teyla glanced back at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

John kissed her.

"That's like telling me not to breathe."

Teyla smiled.

"If I need anything, I'll call Ronon."

He placed his hand on her stomach and sighed. Knowing that her brother would be a phone call away was his only comfort.

"I'm going to miss you."

She gazed into his eyes.

"I'll miss you too."

When John kissed Teyla again she readily went into his arms. He held her close and carefully eased them down onto the rug. They lay together, sharing kisses and caresses as they undressed each other. When John thrust deep within her, Teyla moaned with pleasure. His slow, yet steady rhythm brought her to the brink of ecstasy, but denied her what she craved. Teyla looked back at John, but he smothered her protest with another kiss. She was held captive in his exquisite torture, helpless of taking control or finding her own release.

John refused to hurry. It would be days before he held Teyla in his arms again and he wanted this to last as long as possible. But his body would betray him. The warm folds deep within her called to him. It was a siren song that he couldn't ignore. John's thrusts quickened. He felt Teyla tighten in release as her back arched against him and within seconds he followed. John panted for breath. He dropped his head forward and laid a kiss on Teyla's shoulder. When she didn't respond, he sat up and looked down at her. John smiled and shook his head. He reached up and pulled the blanket off of the sofa and covered them both. Within minutes, just as Teyla, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

John had been gone for two days when the storm came. Teyla jerked awake as the sound of thunder shook the sky. She felt silly for being slightly afraid. When she lived in her condo she'd never felt bothered by a storm, but then there was always someone nearby. But on a mountain side with nothing around but God and country, she felt a little uneasy. Teyla sat up in bed and turned on the light by the nightstand. She picked up a book that she'd been reading earlier that evening and continued from where she'd left off. Teyla had been reading for about thirty minutes when she heard a strange noise. It was a weird squeaking sound. She rose from the bed, slipping on her robe and shoes and slowly made her way down the hall. Moving slowly down the stairs, Teyla listened for the noise again. She wandered through the lower rooms until finally coming into the kitchen, where the noise grew louder. Teyla sighed when she saw the broken limb dangling from the tree. It was scrapping against one of the windows causing the weird squeak. She went to the side of the back door and turned off the alarm system. Teyla had the window open as lighting flashed across the sky. She screamed when the silhouette of a man suddenly appeared. It took a few seconds before her brain finally registered the dark form as a water fixture, but by then Teyla's heart had nearly exploded in her chest. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she snapped the tree branch and tossed it on the ground. Teyla locked the window, reset the alarm, marched back up the stairs and climbed into bed. She decided that she'd had enough. 

Teyla opened the door to the disgruntled face of Ronon Dex. She smiled brightly even though it was seven after two in the morning.

"Thank you for coming."

He grumbled.

"You're welcome."

"I've put fresh linens on the bed in the guestroom downstairs and towels in the connecting bath, so you don't even have to climb up and down the stairs."

Ronon waited as Teyla locked the door and followed her to his room. Once there, he threw down his bag, kicked off his shoes and fell across the bed. Within minutes he was asleep. Teyla smiled, closing the door behind her. She felt a little better having Ronon around.

* * *

When Teyla talked to John the next day she mentioned the incident and laughed. His response left her somewhat surprised. 

"What do you mean, you know?"

"Ronon called me at one thirty this morning."

Teyla frowned.

"Why?"

"He said it was all my fault because I bought you a stupid house out in the middle of nowhere and if he had to be up, I had to get up too."

She grinned. That most definitely sounded like Ronon.

"And when did you two become so chummy?"

"Every since you started making us hang out on Sundays. Remember, it was our punishment for fighting on our wedding day."

In actuality Teyla had forgotten, but she felt no need to tell John that.

"Sounds like its working."

"I guess you could say we've worked out a few issues."

Teyla smiled.

"Good."

John sighed.

"Look Baby I have to go, but I'll give you a call back tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Take care of yourself."

She grinned.

"I will. You too."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Teyla hung up the phone as Ronon entered the kitchen. She threw a dish towel at him.

"Traitor."

He frowned at her.

"What?"

"You called John last night before you came here."

"Yeah, so? Isn't that what you wanted, for us to bond? Well, my way of bonding is to share pain."

She smirked as he pulled a drink out of the fridge.

"So now I'm a pain."

"Tey, you've always been a pain."

She punched him in the arm, but Ronon merely laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Teyla and Ronon were sitting down for dinner on Thursday when they heard the front door close. 

"Teyla!"

She rose from the table and made her way into the foyer. John was just about to go upstairs when he saw her. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss. When it ended he rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

"Surprise."

She smiled.

"You're home early."

John smirked.

"Shall I leave?"

Teyla laughed.

"Of course not. Welcome home."

Ronon watched the couple from the hallway and shook his head. He didn't understand how two people could love each other so much and not even realize it? It just didn't make sense. Ronon remembered the anger that he'd once felt for John. He hadn't appreciated the fact that some jerk had slept with his sister and left her to deal with the consequences. But from the moment Ronon first laid eyes on him, he'd realized that the man had it pretty bad for his sister. John had come back to Phoenix to be with Teyla, but instead of telling the truth he'd used the baby as an excuse to marry her. Ronon hadn't liked it, he hadn't liked it one bit. His sister deserved to know that the man she married loved her for who she was and not to go through life thinking that he'd done it for their child. But then, the same thing could be said for John. Teyla wasn't telling him the truth either, but Ronon doubted that she even knew what the truth was. He would have liked to sit both of them down and point out the obvious, but Ronon knew that in situations such as this it was best not to interfere. He sighed. Why was love always so complicated; all of the lies, half truths, confusion and self doubt? And Teyla wondered why he never bothered to settle down. If this was what he had to look forward to, from this craziness people had the nerve to call love, Ronon doubted that he'd ever marry.

John and Teyla shared another kiss and Ronon took that as his queue to hit the road. He went to the guestroom and packed up his things. When he returned to the foyer, they were still locked in each others arms.

"Tey, I'm heading home."

She turned at him.

"Ronon don't go. What about dinner?"

"I'll grab something on the road."

Teyla came over to his side.

"You don't have to go. Stay and finish your dinner at least."

He looked at John, whose eyes were glued on Teyla. Ronon kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me. It's cool. Besides, I think your husband missed you. You guys need your privacy to catch up."

She sighed.

"Well then promise me you'll call once you've made it home safely."

"Deal."

Teyla locked the door behind Ronon and watched as he drove off into the night. When the phone rang some thirty minutes later, it was John who answered it. After he hung up, he placed his arm around Teyla and held her close to his side. She glanced at John.

"Was that Ronon?"

"Yes, he made it home fine."

He kissed her on the shoulder.

"Go back to sleep."

Teyla snuggled close to John and sighed. She was asleep moments later.

* * *

A few days later, Teyla was reading in the library when John came home. She could hear the sound of multiple set of footsteps in the hallway. When John began to call her, Teyla rose from the sofa and slowly made her way into the living room. As she rounded the corner, he turned to her and smiled. 

"There you are."

Teyla returned his smile and made note of the two men standing behind him. John kissed Teyla and then turned to introduce her to his guests.

"Sweetheart, I'd like for you to meet Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c Jaffa. Guys, this is my wife Teyla"

Teyla smiled at both men. Cameron waved and Teal'c bowed his head. John looked at her.

"Remember when we talked about having additional help around the house?"

She nodded.

"Well, Cam and Teal'c are it."

Teyla's brows rose. She eyed the two men that looked as if they'd just stepped out of a Navy S.E.A.L.'s poster and then turned to John.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at them.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you guys don't look like your average housekeeper."

All three men grinned, but it was Cameron who responded to her comment.

"Well ma'am, I don't think we would actually qualify as housekeepers, though we do 'clean house' quite well. Teal'c and I are both ex-military, we provide general and personal security and on occasion act as chauffeurs. I have extensive knowledge of lawn care and gardening, it's an old family business and Teal'c is a chef and certified personal trainer. _And_ we do assist with light housekeeping."

John slipped his arm around Teyla as she smiled and leaned into his side.

"How long have you been working with John?"

"A little over eight years Mrs. Sheppard."

Teyla looked at Teal'c.

"Oh please, you must both call me Teyla and welcome to our home."

Teal'c bowed his head again.

"Thank you."

"I know you've only just arrived, but would you like something to eat? I'm no chef mind you, but I make a mean turkey sandwich."

The both agreed and Teyla headed off towards the kitchen. They watched as she made her way down the hall. Cam nudged John with his shoulder.

"She's a beautiful woman."

John nodded.

"Yes, she is."

"It's good to see that your taste has improved."

John nodded and then paused. He looked at Cam.

"What?"

"Oh I'm not saying that you had bad taste in women before, just that it's improved."

He glanced at John.

"A lot."

John frowned.

"I've dated nice women before! Just bec-."

Cam held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey man, I'm not looking to argue about your past choices. I just know one thing. She's a whole hell of a lot nicer than that first one you married. Ain't that right T?"

Teal'c glanced at John and arched his brow.

"Indeed."

* * *

The very next day, John surprised Teyla with two gifts; a four week old, silver Labrador Retreiver and a five week old golden coated friend to keep him company. Teyla's heart had melted at first lick. She adored them. They were so precious and little and cuddly that she couldn't put them down. Teyla and John spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for their newest family members and trying to decide on their names. By dinner, they'd finally agreed to go with Domino for the silver and Oscar for the gold.

* * *

The weeks leading up to her due date were slow ones for Teyla. She created little schedules to help past the; morning walks with the puppies, completing studies for an on-line computer class until lunch, conducting research for her ballet school in the early afternoon and spending evenings with John. She also spent time adjusting to life with Cameron and Teal'c in the house. They were an odd pair, very different and yet very much alike. Both were serious, dedicated and thorough in their work, but that was where the similarities ended. Teal'c was a morning person, he enjoyed quiet, order and routine, while Cam was a night owl, he laughed often, told outrageous stories and was always looking for something new and different to try. Together they were hilarious with their constant bickering back and forth. Although, Teyla wasn't really sure if what they did qualified as bickering, because it was mostly one sided. Cameron usually was the one to complain and Teal'c always calmly pointed out to him the error of his ways. It was early afternoon on a Sunday and Teyla was sitting out on the patio observing their latest squabble. Cameron had offered to begin training Teyla's puppies in obedience, to which she'd readily agreed and Teal'c had come out to observe. They watched as Cam rewarded the puppies with one treat after another, before Teal'c finally interfered. 

"I would recommend alternating between treats, kibble and a favored toy."

Cam frowned.

"What?"

Teal'c sighed.

"Over indulgence in treats is not good for the puppies."

"Over ind-? Will you let me do this?! I have quite a bit of experience training dogs…."

"I'm sure you do. Very fat ones."

"…..thank you very much! So just go and let me do this please!"

Teyla glanced behind her as the patio door slid open and John and Ronon came out.

"Are they at it again?"

She giggled.

"Yes."

"What is it about this time?"

"Cameron is training the puppies and Teal'c is giving him a little advice."

Ronon looked across the yard.

"I'm no dog trainer, but even I know the dog has to be awake to learn something."

John and Teyla both glanced across the yard at the pups napping in the afternoon sun and burst out laughing. Ronon shook his head.

"You ready?"

John nodded, then leaned over and kissed Teyla.

"We're just going out for a couple of hours. If you need me my cell is on."

After they left, Teyla stayed out on the patio for another thirty minutes before deciding to take a nap. She asked Cameron and Teal'c to bring in the puppies after their lesson and headed off to bed. Teyla sleep throughout dinner and well into the night. When she did finally wake it was very early in the morning and she was drenched in sweat. A sudden sharp pain caught her by surprise and Teyla groaned. John sighed and rolled his head.

"Tey?"

She didn't answer; Teyla was still waiting for the pain to pass. He lifted his head.

"Teyla?"

John reached over and caressed her brow, immediately noticing its dampness. He turned on the light and looked at Teyla, who was curled up into a ball. John swore and rose from the bed. He came around to the other side and sat on the edge of the bed.

Teyla sighed as the pain slowly passed. She glanced up at John and gave a small smile.

"The baby's coming."

He returned her smile and assisted Teyla from the bed.

"I want to take a shower."

John's brow knotted.

"What?"

"I want to take a shower before we go to the hospital."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Look sweetheart, you're in labor. I think we should get you to the hospital as soon as possible."

She shook her head.

"No. The contractions aren't that close and my water hasn't broken yet. All they'll do at the hospital is hook me up to a monitor and wait. I don't want us to rush. We've waited this long, a few more minutes won't hurt."

John looked at Teyla as if she'd lost her mind. He couldn't understand how she could be so calm, while he felt a nervous wreck. John had never felt so excited and so afraid about anything in his life and _she_ wanted to take a shower. He remembered Dr. Keller saying that Teyla might do some strange things when the time came and that it was best to just support her, so he did.

"Did you need any help?"

Teyla kissed his cheek and smiled.

"No, but could you please lay out my pink sundress, call the hospital and let them know we're coming, wake Cam and get my emergency beg out of the closet. Oh and don't forget to call Ronon."

* * *

"She's doing what?!?" 

John sat at the top of the stairs and looked down at Cam, who paced back and forth.

"Taking a shower."

"She can't take a shower! We've gotta go, now!"

John smirked.

"You're more than welcome to go and tell her yourself."

"Hey man, you married her that's your job. You have to put your foot down. You have to tell her-."

"Tell her what?"

John glanced over his shoulder and then stood. He helped Teyla down the stairs as Cam struggled to come up with a reply.

Cameron held the door open as John and Teyla walked outside.

"Th…that the car's ready when ever you are."

John rolled his eyes, but Cam merely shrugged.

* * *

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the hospital and another five for Teyla to be shown to a room. Luckily, they were pre-registered and didn't have to deal with paperwork. It sped up the process considerably. Dr. Keller arrived just as Teyla's water broke and completed a quick check. She smiled. 

"Well, it looks as if someone is eager to meet their parents."

She arranged for Teyla to be transported into the delivery room and went to prep for the baby's birth.

Teyla was in a haze of pain; the contractions were coming non-stop. She could hear Keller's voice in the distance, but it was John's voice that filled her head. He offered words of love, encouragement and direction. Teyla leaned back against his chest and sighed. She felt his lips brush softly across her brow, before returning to her ear.

"Just one more push. One more push Baby and it will all be over. You're strong Teyla, you can do this. I know you can."

He glanced at the monitor.

"The contraction's coming. Are you ready?"

Teyla nodded. She could hear the doctor counting and feel the contraction begin to build. John's grip on her hand tightened, but it wasn't the cause of her pain.

"Push Teyla."

She pushed, with all of her energy, all of her strength. Teyla's muscles tightened as she bore down. She could feel her whole body shaking from the exertion and then suddenly, the pain was gone.

* * *

Teyla glanced at the child nursing at her breast and then back at her husband. They shared a smiled. It was amazing, the love that she felt for this new person in her life; it was unending, overpowering and unconditional. Teyla smiled as John caressed the baby's cheek with his finger. 

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

"I can't take credit for all of her looks."

Teyla looked at him.

"She doesn't have my eyes."

John grinned, his heart swelling with joy just thinking about his new daughter. His eyes met Teyla's.

"Did I ever say thank you?"

"For what?"

"For having our baby, for allowing me to be a part of this, for marrying me and for Nicollette."

Teyla thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Nope, I don't believe you have."

He kissed her deeply.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You've made me the happiest man in the world."

She tilted her head and grinned.

"You are very welcome."


	5. Chapter 5: Love Came Softly

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Alternate Universe

**Characters:** Pairing John & Teyla; Main Cast

**Rating/Warning:** R/Language & Sexual situations.

**Summary: **John and Teyla come to realize that life is about change and so is love.

**Love Came Softly**

Ronon slowly chewed his food as he looked around the patio table. It was a warm summer night, a Friday no less, perfect for a hot date to help him get over his recent breakup, a night on the town with the fellas or a long swim in the pool. But instead of doing any of those things he was here, at John and Teyla's, having dinner with the family. Mind you, his grumpy mood wasn't actually from being at John and Teyla's. He usually visited them once a week, twice if you counted the Sundays where he drove by to meet or pickup John, Cam or Teal'c. No, being here wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but what was out of the ordinary was the length of his stay.

Ronon glanced at his mother, Alia, who was deeply engaged in a conversation with Caitlyn Sheppard. Both women occasionally glanced back at the patio door and into the living room, where Nicollette slept in her bassinette. The two were eager to hold their granddaughter again, though neither woman really looked old enough to be a grandmother. Alia's long brown hair and soft almond shaped eyes gave her an ageless beauty, while Caitlyn's long wavy black hair and striking green eyes gave new meaning to the phrase 'Wild Irish Rose'. They were very alike in attitude, temperament and in the way they nagged their children, just as their husbands both showed relaxed and easy going natures. Ronon eyed his father, Ronald, who was trading old Air Force stories with Jonathan Sheppard, Cam, Teal'c and Steven Caldwell. It had only taken Teyla mentioning their father and Steven's military background for the six of them to hit it off. Jonathan, Cam and Teal'c were already well acquainted from when John lived in California; they'd simply added Ronald and Steven into their fold.

Jonathan was telling a funny story about one of his trips to Germany, when he suddenly paused to wink at his wife before continuing on. Ronon's eyes shifted between husband and wife and then from father to son, taking note of the family resemblance. John, who was too busy flirting with his wife to notice the look shared by his parents, was a near replica of his father. The only thing they didn't share was hair color. Jonathan had wild dark brown hair, but John had his mother's black locks, though the 'out of bed' head look was definitely a trait passed on from his dad.

Ronon turned his attention back to his plate and sighed. Kate, having heard it, turned from her conversation with Teyla and Elizabeth and eyed him questioningly.

"Are you okay?"

Ronon nodded. She smiled.

"Bored?"

He glanced down at her.

"A little."

"Not much for family get-togethers?"

Ronon shrugged.

"Normally they're okay. It's just that this one seems not to want to end."

Kate frowned.

"It's only been three hours. Are you tired of us already?"

"It's been three hours for you, but it's been twelve days, fourteen hours and twenty six minutes for me."

Kate's brows rose.

"Oh."

Ronon smirked. Kate glanced away before retuning her gaze to his.

"Why don't you just make up an excuse and go home. I'm sure John and Teyla wouldn't mind."

He grinned wolfishly.

"True, they wouldn't, but my mother would and she'd call me every hour on the hour until either she came over or I came back."

Kate frowned.

"Oh."

Ronon's smirk returned. He turned his attention back to his meal and took a long swing from his beer. Unfortunately, it was at the same time that Alia remembered the good news that she wanted to share with her family and friends.

"Teyla, John, has Ronald told you that we've decided to move back to Phoenix?"

Kate heard the slight choking sound before Ronon erupted into a coughing fit. Remembering her own experience at Teyla's baby shower, she sympathetically patted his back and offered his a glass of water.

Teyla's eyes grew wide as she plastered on a smile. She glanced at John, who struggled to contain his laughter and then at Ronon, whose glare seemed less fierce with his eyes full of tears. She turned to her father.

"Really? When?"

Ronald sighed.

"We've only made the decision to move back. We both agreed that we wanted to be closer to our children and grandchildren, but no definite plans have been made. It could be a year or two before we actually change location."

Teyla sighed and Ronon grew quiet.

"Oh."

Ronald smiled.

"Don't worry dear. You and Ronon will have more then enough time to prepare yourselves for our return."

Teyla blushed softly and Ronon rose from the table. He headed for the kitchen door muttering something about needing another drink.

* * *

Two days later the Dex' flew back to Florida and a day after that the Sheppard's prepared for their return to Colorado Springs. John and his father were outside putting the luggage in the SUV while Caitlyn said goodbye to Teyla and Nicollette in the living room. She smiled as she gently rocked hr granddaughter back and forth, finally bending to place her in the bassinette and softly kissing her brow. Caitlyn stood and sighed.

"She's so beautiful."

Taking one last look at Nickie's curly black hair, chubby little rosebud cheeks and tiny hands and feet, Caitlyn turned away. She and Teyla slowly made their way to the car waiting outside.

"Did I ever say thank you?"

Teyla paused, feeling a sense of de ja vu.

"Thank you for what?"

Caitlyn grinned knowingly.

"For making my son so happy."

She glanced at Teyla.

"It's pretty obvious how much he loves you and now with Nicollette, he's the happiest that I've ever seen him."

Teyla blushed, not sure exactly how to respond. Caitlyn's smile grew.

"I can also see how much you love him. You two are good for each other."

Before Teyla could reply John and Jonathan came indoors and stated that they were ready to go. Teyla hugged both of her in-laws and gave John a kiss. He pulled away and glanced down at her.

"Everything okay?"

She smiled.

"Yes. Be careful."

"I will. I should be back in time for dinner."

Teyla nodded. She watched as they climbed into the car and closed the door as they drove away. Teyla returned to the living room for Nickie and headed up the stairs. When she reached the master bedroom, she laid the baby down and threw herself across the bed. _It's pretty obvious... _Teyla closed her eyes. _He loves you……...you love him._ Could it be true? Had she overlooked the obvious? Caitlyn did have one part of the story right, she did love John. She'd soon realized her feelings shortly after his return from California. Teyla hadn't tried to hide her feelings for John, but neither had she bothered to tell him how she felt. She'd simply accepted them and went on with her life. Her reasoning had been simple: Why bother to stress over something that was one-sided? Why add further complications to an already complicated situation? Teyla sat up and glanced over the side of the bed into Nickie's bassinette.

"What do you think? Is it possible that Grandma Sheppard sees something that I don't? Yes, I know that Papa likes me, but does he love me?"

She smiled down at the sleeping infant and shook her head.

"You'll agree to anything."

* * *

A week later Teyla found herself sitting on the very same spot as John packed his duffle bag. He was getting ready for a flight to Vancouver the next morning. His next movie was due to start shooting there in three days. John tossed a stack of underwear and t-shirts into the bag and paused to look at Teyla.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I think you'd like Vancouver a lot."

She shook her head.

"I probably would, but no. Nickie and I have our six week doctor's appointment next Thursday. Besides you'll be busy working. You'll be gone for three months. Maybe we can come and visit you later?"

John sat beside her on the bed and slipped his arm around her waist.

"You can if you'd like, but I'm going to make a point of coming home every other weekend."

Teyla smiled.

"You are?"

John kissed her.

"Yes, I am."

_He loves you. _Teyla returned his second kiss and sat quietly as John stood and continued packing. Caitlyn's words haunted Teyla. She wanted to know, needed to know the truth, but now wasn't the right time. Not with John leaving in the morning. Teyla promised herself that she would find her answers. She just needed to be patient.

* * *

John grew warm, which made him very uncomfortable. Silence filled the room. They were waiting. Waiting for him to say the words and yet he hesitated. John knew his lines. He knew them well. That wasn't the problem. What was a problem was saying them convincingly to a woman that he couldn't stand. Charlotte Row was a wonderful actress, but she was also well know for being a pain in the ass and telling her that he loved her, with feeling, was proving to be something that even he couldn't do. John sighed, as he gazed down into her brown eyes and tried to think of something, anything that would help him get through his lines. Charlotte, who sensed his hesitation, arched her brow in challenge. John stared. The angle of Charlotte's head and that daring brow reminded him very much of Teyla and brought forth a rush of emotions that took him by surprise. John delivered his lines and ended the scene with a kiss. When the director called for a break, he quietly made his way to chair and sat down. Lorne handed John a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"Man, where the hell did that come from?"

John looked up.

"What?"

"All that 'I love you' crap. If I didn't know better, I'd have believed that little performance."

John grinned.

"All in a day's work."

Lorne frowned.

"Yeah, well I hope they paid you double for having to kiss that goat. She makes my skin crawl."

John grinned.

"Rodney thinks she's pretty hot."

Lorne smirked.

"Rodney keeps a blow up doll in his office closet. That should tell you a thing or two about his 'intimate' relationships. The man will take whatever he can get."

John nearly choked on his water.

"Rodney has a what?!"

Lorne smiled.

"You heard me. Hey, I'm going to go and check with Tina for any last minute changes to Friday's schedule. If nothing's changed I'll go ahead and book you for the five thirty back to Phoenix."

John nodded in agreement and took another drink as Lorne went off in search of Tina. His thoughts immediately returned to his last scene and the feelings that could no longer be denied.

John was familiar with love; it's highs of joy and it's lows of pain. He was more acquainted with it than he cared to remember or to admit. He knew in his heart that what he felt for Teyla was love, but wasn't sure if it was something that she was ready to accept it. But, John also knew that not telling Teyla how he felt would slowly began to eat away at him and cause a breakdown in their relationship. He sighed and tossed the empty bottle in the nearby trash can. The sooner he talked to Teyla the better off they would be, but he didn't want to do it over the phone. John decided to wait until he went home on Friday.

* * *

Friday afternoon Teyla received a call from John. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello!"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi."

Her brow knotted.

"Where are you?"

John sighed.

"Vancouver. I'm not going to be able to make it home this weekend."

Teyla tried not to sound disappointed.

"Oh."

"There was an accident on set and my stunt double took a bad fall."

"What?!"

"Don't worry everyone's okay. Well, except Rob. He broke his arm during a stunt and they had to reschedule a few scenes until his replacement arrives."

Teyla sighed in relief.

"So, when do you take a break?"

"Towards the end of next week. I'll come home for a three day weekend. So, what have you and Nickie been up to?"

Teyla leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Nothing much. Did you see the pictures and video clip that I e-mailed you?"

John smiled.

"Yes, I can't believe how big she's gotten. Man, I need to come home. I feel as if I'm missing everything."

Teyla frowned.

"Don't think that. Nickie does stay awake longer, but I record everything so I can send you anything exciting that happens. You're not missing anything."

"How about quality time? She may have forgotten me already."

"No she hasn't. Nicollette told me just this morning how much she misses you. We both do."

John's smile widened.

"I miss you too."

She smiled.

"Teyla, I'm due back on set in another thirty minutes, so I have to go. I'll call again tomorrow. "

"Okay."

"Kiss Nickie for me."

"I will and be careful."

"Yes, ma'am. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Teyla turned off the phone and sat it in the charger. She glanced up as Cam entered the kitchen through the patio door, Domino and Oscar hot on his heels.

"That John?"

She nodded.

"He won't be able to come home until next weekend."

Cam grunted in acknowledgement while he refilled the puppies' water and food dishes. Teyla exit the kitchen and slowly made her way upstairs. She'd finally made the decision to talk to John tonight, but it seemed as if next Friday would have to suffice.

* * *

Over the next week Teyla tried her best to stay busy. Between caring for Nickie, her online classes, an occasional outing and starting a workout routine with Teal'c, she did a fairly good job. By Friday, Teyla was a ball of nerves. John was due to fly in at five that evening and she'd made plans for them to have dinner at seven. At six John called to tell her of his extended layover in Denver due to mechanical problems. He called again at eight with an update. By ten, Teyla had put away dinner, taken a shower and lay in bed flipping through the channels. When ten thirty struck, she had fallen asleep.

It was Nicollette's cry that woke Teyla in the middle of the night, but before she could even open her eyes it was quieted. Teyla sat up in the bed and smiled at a freshly showed, but very tired John. He sat on the edge of the bed, gave her a quick kiss and handed over the baby. Teyla's eyes stayed glued to John, even as Nickie latched onto her breast and began to feed. She felt as if it had been months since they'd seen each other, rather than just a few weeks.

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

John shrugged.

"I peeped in on you two a while ago, but didn't want to disturb you. I raided the fridge and took a shower instead."

"Did they finally fix the plane?"

"No. When a seat became available, I transferred to another flight."

John climbed into the bed beside Teyla and slipped his arm around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, smiling at her familiar scent. John rested his chin on her shoulder, giving him a bird's eye view of Nicollette. When she opened her eyes and glanced up in his direction, he smiled.

"Maybe she did miss me after all?"

Teyla glanced at him.

"I told you, we both did."

John leaned back and rested against the head board, while Teyla finished feeding Nicollette. Once the baby fell asleep, she placed her returned her to the bassinette and climbed back into the bed to snuggle with John. Teyla tried to quiet her mind and doze off to sleep, but couldn't. Thoughts of the previous week and earlier that evening came to her. This was the second time that her plans to have 'the talk' had been derailed. At the rate she was going it would never happen. Teyla had convinced herself that the setting needed to be perfect, but now she wondered if that had merely been an excuse to cover up her cowardice. What setting could be more perfect than their bedroom? What time could be more perfect than now? Teyla slowly untangled her limbs from John's and sat up in the bed. She took a deep breathe, trying to calm the hope, dread and fear that was twisting her stomach into knots. John lifted his head and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Teyla nodded yes.

John sat up in the bed, growing slightly alarmed.

"What is it?"

Unsure how to start the conversation, Teyla simply opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Option C. I want to talk about option C."

John frowned.

"What?!?"

She looked at him.

"Remember, when you asked me to marry you? A marriage of convenience with you was option A, being a single mom was option B, now I think it's time that we discussed option C."

John stared at her, wondering exactly where this conversation was going.

"What is option C?"

Teyla glanced down at her lap. She adjusted the covers, taking a moment to work up her courage.

"Option C is a marriage based on common goals, friendship, respect and love."

It took a few seconds for the words to register, but when they did John smiled.

"I don't think that would be too much of a problem."

Teyla gazed jerked up.

"You don't?"

He shook his head.

"No. As a matter of fact, I think I may have gotten options A and C mixed up a while ago."

Teyla's heart swelled with joy.

"I think I did too."

John slipped his arms around Teyla and kissed her passionately. When it ended, he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know."

Teyla smiled.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Alternate Universe

**Characters:** Pairing John & Teyla; Main Cast

**Rating/Warning:** R/Language & Sexual situations.

**Epilogue **

John walked up the stairwell to the third floor. At the top he made a left and continued to the double doors at the end of the hall. He poked his head inside the classroom and saw two women sitting at the desk on the far side of the studio, while three children danced around to the Hoky Poky. One little boy saw his reflection in the mirror and yelled.

"Papa!"

Teyla turned from her conversation and smiled as her five year old daughter, Nicollette, and twin three year old boys, Justin and Aiden, pounced on John. He'd been out of town shooting another film and they hadn't seen him for two weeks. They'd missed him terribly and so had she. After greeting the children, John made his way to Teyla. He gave her a hug and a kiss, briefly resting his hand on her swollen belly. Teyla introduced John to the other woman at the table, Linda Green, a writer for a local magazine. She was doing an article about the two year anniversary of Teyla's business, Les Petites School of Ballet and Gymnastics. Twenty minutes later the interview ended and Linda left for another appointment. John and Teyla gathered up the children and made their way to the elevator.

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Sheppard, you're becoming quite the celebrity."

Teyla smirked.

"If I'm such a big celebrity, why is it that every time I do an interview they always ask me questions about you?"

John shrugged.

"You are married to a worl-."

Teyla rolled her eyes.

"Oh, brother!"

John laughed, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Okay, I'll put my ego away. For now."

As they passed the front desk, Teyla advised that receptionist that she would be at home if any issues arose. Once outdoors, she glanced around the parking lot.

"Did Teal'c drop you off?"

John answered as he buckled the children into their car seats.

"Yes, I asked him to bring me here."

Teyla waited until John sat in the driver's seat and closed the car door before she spoke.

"You could have gone home and relaxed. We would've only been a few minutes behind you."

John turned to look at Teyla and smiled.

"I know, but I prefer spending time with our family."

Teyla returned his smile, understanding how important family was to her husband. She sat back in her seat and silently watched as John put the car in drive and headed for home.


End file.
